It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by heatqueen
Summary: Haruka leaves Michiru and Michiru feels no pain however, that day at the bus stop changes everything…


**Summary: Haruka leaves Michiru and Michiru feels no pain; however, that day at the bus stop changes everything…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The lyrics are from Celine Dion's beautiful song, 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now'. I don't own that either.**

---

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

That dull, rainy day wasn't even close to the most painful day of my life. I remember staring out the window. I remember that you'd just walked out after an argument. I can't remember much but it must have been really silly. Did I blame myself? No. In fact, I didn't think anything much of it. I just remember you walking away, and then continuing on with my life without you there.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all my tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

It's as if you'd never existed. Though I knew I'd just lost the love of my life, I didn't even cry. My mind seemed to have completely blanked you. None of my friends even realized what had happened until someone asked me about you. They marveled that I'd managed to keep it so secret; usually people broke down in situations like this, but me? I just kept going as though it didn't matter. I didn't even feel guilty for acting like this. And so life went on.  
_  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

That was until the next time I saw you. I was walking down the road to go somewhere, and you were walking the other way. When I saw you, our eyes met briefly before I glanced away, not wanting to see your face. As we passed each other, our shoulders brushed slightly. That's when the painful memories started to flood back to me.

_But if you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me_

I tried to keep walking but my feet wouldn't let me. I stopped and turned around – I just had to see you one more time. You kept walking, as though to remind me that it really was over. I watched as you disappeared from view and started walking once again._  
_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

After that, my defenses had cracked. Though I attempted to continue like I had done before, suddenly everything seemed much harder. Silly memories started to come back to me in the strangest ways. Even eating ice cream reminded me of you. Several times I began to feel on the verge of tears, but each time, I stopped myself in hope that the pain would go away. I told myself to just be like I'd been before but, unlike last time, it seemed impossible.

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now.  
But it's all coming back._

Eventually I managed to revert back to normal. I continued with my job as a musician and an artist; I went out to dinner with family and friends; I continued my life just like any normal person would, and eventually began to forget about you. I even got a boyfriend – someone to love me, someone with whom I hoped to be with forever, someone who would never leave me, unlike you.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper_

I realized that I didn't need you in my life. You were some silly infatuation and everyone knew that we wouldn't last. The whole time we'd been together, I'd known that they were right, but as love does silly things to your brain, I didn't care – I defied them. Now I knew that they were right. I was happy with my new boyfriend and everyone said we made a great couple. This time round, I was the popular one, rather than the one whose relationship wouldn't last.

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we caught up  
All the chances that were lost to us forever_

I didn't see you again; at least not for ages. Eventually we drifted so far apart, it was like we'd never been friends. I continued with my violin and you continued with your races. I watched you on TV, not reflecting about our time together, but cheering you on like any other Tenou Haruka fan.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Then one day I just had to bump into you again. This time I was waiting at the bus stop after a long day at work. I was sitting on a bench and you walked down the street randomly. I took a deep breath as you walked past, ignoring me completely. It seemed that in your eyes, I was now a stranger. That's when electricity started to crackle through my body and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Wait," I said.

_If I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
__It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me_

You stopped in your tracks and turned around. I must have had a pleading look on my face because she sat down on the bench next to me. For a while we didn't talk – we just sat there. I don't know about you, but I was really nervous and had absolutely no clue what I was doing. You were meant to be banished from my life and yet here we were, sitting on a bench, side by side.

_  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

Then we started talking. It was just casual conversation but I suddenly realized how much in love with you I was. I could scarcely look into your eyes and I felt my cheeks go hot. Suddenly I was stricken with the painful memories of the past and they started to violently overwhelm me. Everything that I'd bottled up for so long finally overcame me and I couldn't resist any longer. I broke down into tears. It was the most painful moment of my life.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

You must have felt the same way, for you suddenly put your arm around me and drew closer. Before I knew it, we were kissing again. It was at that very moment that I realized I could never, ever live without you; nor could I cope with you leaving again. I needed to be with you once again. My boyfriend didn't seem nearly as special as you, but I didn't care about him at the moment.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

When I went back home I felt the happiest I'd felt in ages. You also looked happier than normal. We had dinner together and then I invited her into the bedroom, making a mental note to break up with my boyfriend. You were much better than any boyfriend.

_(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we..._

Everyone marveled at how you and I had gotten back together. My boyfriend, whom I broke up with the next day, didn't seem to mind, and insisted that he knew that I'd always preferred you to him. He said it was in my eyes, and I must say I agreed with him. After that, we lived together forever, and you never left me again. I suppose that it was kind of our Happily Ever After.

---

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review. :)**


End file.
